


The Vessel

by orphan_account



Series: The Emperor’c Cow [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Body Modification, Butt Plugs, Castration, Dehumanization, Eggpreg, F/M, Forced Feminization, Forced Pregnancy, Human Furniture, Large Breasts, M/M, Milking, Nipples, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oviposition, Piercings, Public Humiliation, human cow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Emperor is preparing for the ritual of public impregnation of his new Vessel. Both Anne and Marko are being used during the ceremony.
Series: The Emperor’c Cow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925047
Comments: 1
Kudos: 148





	The Vessel

Anne was laying on her back in the middle of the table. She was fully naked, her legs spread, large vibrating hose still in her cunt. Although it was still moving inside of her, she wasn’t able to move in response – the restraints holding her in place were too tight. Her breasts were covered with metallic cups, each with a pump inside.

\- When the guests arrive, we’ll turn the pumps on, and her nipples will work as two drinking fountains, providing everyone with fresh milk. As you may see, sir, her hole is very wet now, the hose is almost sliding in and out, and we believe that there’ll be enough milk for five or six hours. 

Anne was blindfolded, her mouth filled with a gag, her ears covered, her still short hair braided in a classic Empire way. Almost four months ago the director received an order to choose the best cow for the Emperor’s banquet, and since then, the usual procedure of head shaving was canceled. Emperor wanted the cow to have beautiful blonde hair, and it was one of the reasons why the Director chose Anne in the first place. Her pubis and armpits, on the contrary, were given laser treatment. So there weren’t even any reminders of the hair she once had there.

\- Also, sir, I would like to point out that since we started the hormonal treatment to make her milk more nutritious, her body started to change a little bit. As you may see, her breasts are still growing bigger, and so is her clitoris. 

And it was true. Anne’s clitoris was growing bigger, and if she should only realize it, she would be terrified by now – with her legs spread and her being stimulated non-stop it started to erect, full of blood and throbbing. The golden ring that was there since day one on the factory was now replaced with a big diamond, and now her clitoris looked like a small penis with a diamond head. It was throbbing and erecting, even more, when the pumps finally started to work.

Inside of Anne’s anus, there was a big and thick metal plug with the diamond on its end. It was connected to the pumps and vibrating in the same rhythm. That’s why the restraints were so tight – so Anne wouldn’t ruin the table with her shivering and thrashing against it. She was totally immobilized, her breasts shooting milk fountains, her whole body covered with golden chains and small diamonds connected to the one in her clitoris and the other on the plug.

\- Now we should go and prepare the Emperor’s vessel for the evening. The Emperor would like to show it to the public before the ritual of impregnation. 

For the last few weeks, Mark couldn’t remember a day without any pieces of training, as the Doctor would call it. The nurses would restrain him to the table, put his legs into stirrups, and place a spacer into his hole, so the Doctor could examine it closely.

\- As you know, dear students, a part of the Vessel intestine was removed, so we would be able to put a silicone uterus inside, making it comfortable for the eggs to grow there. After that we formed a canal for the impregnating, removing the Vessels genitalia and transforming its anus. The Vessel is being fed through the IV, so there was no need for it to be able to defecate anymore. Of course, without force-feeding, the Vessel couldn’t survive, and we should be always able to check if the plastic bag there has enough space for its urine. Especially on special occasions like today. Honestly, today is the day we’ve been working so hard for. As I secretly hope, the Emperor decided to test the Vessel himself and impregnate it for the first time. So if we succeed, our creation will give birth to the Emperor’s firstborn. That’s why we should make sure that our object is absolutely ready for its purpose. And we’ll start by stretching the canal – a bit, so the Emperor could take it without preparation, but not too much. Because, as you know, that’s no better feeling than something wet and tight around your ovipositor.


End file.
